At the Concert
by sparkleflower
Summary: Famous singer Sakura invites her boyfriend Sasuke and his brother Itachi to watch one of her concerts. Needless to say, both Sasuke and Itachi are left dumbfounded by the end. NOW FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Sasuke stared unblinkingly out the tinted window of the limo, watching as trees and buildings flashed by his seat in the back. Itachi shoved him from the side.

"Yo little brother, how long are you gonna be this quiet? You're brooding."

Sasuke looked over at his older brother, who was lounging gracefully on the armrests of his seat next to Sasuke. Itachi's flawless skin, features so perfect they could have been a girl's, and dark, mysterious eyes made girls swoon. He had set off his face with a neat black blazer that made his eyes gleam, even though the ocasion didn't call for dressing up.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wearing a black button down and dark jeans. His midnight ebony hair was spiked up in all the right places, and his eyes were carbon copies of Itachi's endless ones. The two brothers looked enough alike to be twins, though Itachi was an inch taller.

"I'm not brooding. Just thinking."

"Oh, cuz we're on our way to pick up Sakura right? Sasuke, I've never even met the girl before. And now she's your girlfriend? Knowing your taste, she's probably the ugliest girl in the world." Itachi leaned back and reclined in his seat, satisfied with his jab.

Sasuke reached across Itachi to the mini fridge and grabbed a cold water. Opening it with one hand, he downed half the bottle in one sip. "There's a reason we're on our way to see her concert. She's performing in front of 100,000 people tonight. Just from her fan base, you should expect my girlfriend to be hot."

Looking Itachi dead in the eyes, Sasuke spoke again. "Sakura invited you to her concert tonight because she wanted to meet you. You didn't have to come, if you think she's that ugly."

Before Itachi could respond, the limo suddenly pulled up to the door of a fancy hotel and stopped. The door flew open, and a small girl climbed in, her face obscured by huge sunglasses and a white scarf.

She moved like silk, her body slow and deliberate. Every curve of her legs, every caress of her fingers as she pushed the limo door open further and climbed in gracefully, was smooth and sensual.

The delicate girl poked her head into the backseat. Between the sunglasses and the scarf, Itachi could only see a tiny, perfect nose and full pink lips covered in some natural lip balm. She smelled like sunshine mixed with something sweet and forbidden- a strangely intoxicating scent.

"Sasuke!" The girl called as the limo began to move forward again. Squeezing herself into the tiny seat between Sasuke and Itachi, she gently put her long, thin arms around Sasuke's neck. He, in turn, slid his arms around her waist, clutching her to him in his lap as she moved to get in a more comfortable position. "I'm so glad you and your brother could come!"

Looking over the girl's head, Sasuke smirked at his dumbstruck brother. "Itachi, meet my girlfriend Sakura. Sakura, this is my older brother Itachi. Now you've officially met him."

Sakura slid the scarf off from around her hair, the fringe at the end waving in the air before she folded the scarf and put it in the deep pocket of the tan trenchcoat she was wearing. Itachi stared. Her hair...was pink. But it didn't look dyed. The pink color was soft and natural, just like Sakura's lips and her entire body. The pink popped against her perfect face, and, with the way Sakura carried herself, the pink was completely her. Now that Itachi had seen Sakura with pink hair, he could have never imagined her with black or brown- the color wouldn't suit her.

Still, she was wearing those huge black sunglasses. And Itachi was sure that behind the black lenses, a luminous pair of eyes would contrast flawlessly with the pink hair.

Sasuke stared down lovingly at his girlfriend in his lap. Girlfriend. He had spent the better part of two years at school with this girl, being her friend, going to her other concerts to support her, and caring for her until she finally realized his true feelings.

Sakura nuzzled her face delicately into Sasuke's neck. He felt her lithe tongue reach out and gently lick the spot right at the junction of his neck and chin. He sighed as a slight buzz ran through his veins at the mere thought of her tongue.

Trying to distract himself, Sasuke looked down at her strange trenchcoat. "Sakura, is that what you're wearing onstage?"

Looking a little sheepish, Sakura looked back at him. "Well, I didn't feel like changing- I always put on my concert outfit in my dressing room backstage right before I go on. So I grabbed my trenchcoat, 'cuz all I'm wearing underneath right now is a sports bra and shorts."

Itachi watched Sasuke's eyes go a little wider in surprise and- was that lust?- before Sasuke controlled himself and his handsome face returned to normal. Deciding to make the situation a little less awkward while watching his brother and his girlfriend's hormone rage, Itachi decided to speak up.

"Well Sakura, you're a lot hotter than I thought you'd be!"

Thank god, thought Itachi as he saw the lights of the huge stadium Sakura would be performing in that night appear in the distance. We're almost there. I can leave.

For the past half hour or so, Sasuke and Sakura had dealt with their boredom in the limo by making out furiously in front of Itachi. And as hot as both Sasuke and Sakura were, Itachi felt his eyes were scarred by having to witness the depth of their relationship.

The driver opened the door with a soft click and extended a hand for Sakura to pull herself out with. She kissed Sasuke, soft and quick, once more before waving goodbye to him and Itachi. "Wish me luck tonight you guys! I'm sorry I can't walk you to your seats, but I'm running a little behind schedule and still need to get into hair and makeup. Plus, I can't risk having anyone recognize me right before the concert starts- I'll be mobbed by fans."

She gave Sasuke a heated look as she turned away. "Don't forget Sasukkke" she dragged out his name, almost whispering it, "you promised to stand up and scream as loudly as possible for me while I'm singing." The sensual pout on her face as she winked stunned Sasuke into silence.

She darted off to a back entrance of the stadium, leaving a glazed Sasuke and a gaping Itachi.

"Your girlfriend...She's quite a handful isn't she?"

"I don't even know what just happened for the past half hour of my life. How can she make a simple comment like "Cheer for me" have a completely sexual undertone?"

Itachi didn't even bother to answer his brother. He just stared at the place where Sakura had vanished.

"So, do you think she'll go onstage in her underwear?"

In their seats in the stadium

Once Sasuke and Itachi were settled into their front row seats, they noticed a gradual rumbling coming from behind them. Looking back, they saw tens of thousands of people pouring in to the stadium. By the time they all sat down, the entire stadium was packed. "Damn, that's a lot of people. Sakura's a pretty popular singer isn't she?"

Sasuke spoke up, stars nearly gleaming in his eyes. "Yeah, she has an amazing voice and a huge fan base. She's probably the most popular teen singer in Japan right now. Plus she's gorgeous, and has this incredible stage presence. You can sense her all over the stadium once she starts singing."

Sasuke got up and left to find a soda, leaving Itachi alone. The girls sitting next to him were whispering intently, and a bored Itachi began to listen in to their conversation.

The first girl had a scowl on her face. "I don't understand what's so great about this Sakura girl. You keep telling me how amazing she is, but I can't see it.

The second girl began muttering wildly, her voice rising to higher levels as she started to squeal. "You just have to wait for her to sing! Once she opens her mouth, you won't be able to focus on anything else. Her voice is like honey! It's so perfect! EEEEEEEE!"

Zoning out as the overly excited girl went into a rant about Sakura's greatness, Itachi settled back into his seat and quietly waited for the concert to start.

Sasuke appeared by his side and shoved his body past Itachi into his seat. "Can you believe how long the line for soda was?"

Itachi smirked slightly. "Good timing. The concert's gonna start soon."

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium went dim. A building guitar pattern began playing, growing louder and louder. The huge screens around the stadium showed the face of the guitarist, a young woman in a short skirt and black jacket. Once the piano and bass kicked in for the intro to the song, a spotlight illuminated each player separately. Sakura still wasn't onstage yet.

Itachi heard the girls behind him whispering again. "I've heard that at Sakura's concerts, she comes onstage at different times. At one concert she was out at the beginning of the intro of the first song, and for another concert she sang part of the first song backstage. I wonder how she'll come onstage today!"

As the beat of the song kicked in loudly and with so much energy Itachi's ears almost burst, a figure danced onto the suddenly darkened stage. All anyone in the audience could make out was a thin silhouette, waiting to sing.

And then the spotlight came onto Sakura and she opened her mouth.

Sasuke was struck dumb at her outfit. Starting at her feet, he stared all the way up her body until his eyes hit her flawless, already composed face. She was wearing five inch high, bright pink espadrilles that looked impossible to walk in. Her dress was dark blue, and fit her tiny form perfectly before flaring out at her waist and stopping halfway down her thin thighs. As she walked across the stage, the dress billowed out slightly.

Itachi noticed Sakura's eyes first. Bright, spring green, her eyes popped out from across the stage. Her face gleamed with unsurpassed excitement, and her skin shone beautifully under the lighting.

As soon as she sang the first word, the audience was screaming, the combined voices cheering so loudly that Itachi was convinced he would be deaf after the concert was over. Her voice truly was like honey. The song was upbeat yet sensual, and clung to Sakura's low, throaty voice. From her mouth, the lyrics sounded delicious.

Sasuke had leaned forward into his seat so far, Itachi hoped his lovestruck little brother wouldn't fall onto the stage. As Sakura broke into the chorus, her lips on the microphone as she tilted her head back for a long note, Sasuke edged even closer to the boundary separating him from the stage.

Sakura looked over at her boyfriend practically salivating as she sang. Walking in sync with one of her male backup dancers, she forced him to move backwards with each of her steps. Cornering him onstage, she stuck her tongue out and licked his lips with a tiny flicker. Sasuke was on the edge of his seat at that point. Itachi was simultaneously grossed out and turned on as he stared in disbelief at Sasuke's sensual girlfriend.

The song reached the final, building chorus. In one swift, planned, and incredibly daring movement, Sakura wiggled her dress off her body in the middle of the stage. Throwing it over her head and tossing it off to the side, she winked neatly and cheekily at the huge screen projecting her face. She continued to dance and sing with frenetic energy around the stage as if she hadn't just stripped- as if she wasn't only wearing the hot pink shoes with a sports bra and black spandex.

Her voice reached new levels as she put all of her power into the ending of the song. Itachi couldn't sense her tiring or slowing down as the song reached its climax.

As Sakura broke into one final note, Sasuke knew the ride home after the concert would be interesting.

**Author's note: Hey guys. For this story, I though Sakura needed to be the dominant one in her relationship. Usually in fanfics, I feel like Sasuke is always the hot, sexy one, and I wanted to switch it up a bit! Thanks for reading! **


	2. After the Concert

**First of all...I've gotten a ton of emails saying people have added this story to their favorites or reviewed the story. Thanks so much guys! You make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did.**

Chapter 2

"So, how was I?"

An exuberant Sakura plopped down into the limo beside a somehow exhausted Sasuke. In the process, she shoved Itachi to the side so his face was squished for a second against the tinted window.

Sasuke looked like he wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next century. By this point, Itachi was worn out as well. He had spent the majority of Sakura's intense and incredibly sensual concert trying to restrain a smitten Sasuke. During the entire duration of the concert, Sasuke had attempted to leap down onto the stage from his seat in the audience approximately 19 times. And had the nerve to hit his brother every time Itachi grabbed him and pulled him away from the balcony.

Sakura, looking up at her boyfriend every once in a while as she sang, had done nothing to discourage his wild behavior. In fact, she had encouraged it. By taking her dress off onstage during one song and winking at Sasuke on the huge screen above the audience constantly broadcasting her face.

Oh, and by licking one of her backup dancers on the lips the first time she saw Sasuke staring at her. Itachi sighed. His brother's girlfriend was way too much for him to deal with.

Though she was melt-off-your-sunscreen hot.

Sasuke turned his still red face around to answer Sakura, who was currently rubbing her bare arms against his chest. "You were really amazing Sakura. I loved watching you up there."

_Damn right you did kid_, Itachi thought to himself. _What else is new? _

"But you know Sasuke," Sakura began with a sensual pout painted onto her face, "I wanted to give another private concert tonight. Just for you. But you look reaaalllly tired right now. Did I already wear you out?"

Groaning in disgust, Itachi craned his head out the now-open window to avoid hearing his brother's response to Sakura's innuendos. _Here we go again._

Suddenly, Itachi jerked his head back inside the car. _Shit_. Raindrops from the storm that had just started were sliding down his face from his now-soaked (and before, perfectly arranged into a sexy mess) hair. _Great. Now it's raining, I'm wet, and I have to watch my brother and his girlfriend gross me out the entire way home. _  
_

Sasuke was no match for the ever-witty, ever-sensual, and ever-dominant Sakura. And Sasuke knew it full well. Hey, it was fun to be dominated by such a hot girl. Sasuke never had to initiate anything.

Currently, his girlfriend was leaning over his body as he closed his eyes. She was obviously winding down, probably worn out as well. With a soft purr, she began massaging his chest through his button down. He heard Itachi cough loudly. Sakura didn't get off him.

Itachi coughed again, this time more pointedly.

Sakura continued to ignore him and rested contentedly. Taking her lead, Sasuke shot his brother a glare over Sakura's head. Itachi glared back just as fiercely.

Eventually, Itachi looked away from Sasuke's threatening gaze and settled down in his seat, pulling his shirt over his eyes so he didn't have to witness the craziness of Sakura. Smiling, Sasuke turned his attention back to his girlfriend half asleep on his chest. She was humming softly, and the vibrations tickled his chest.

She never looked this peaceful or normal when she was awake. Yes, Sasuke loved that crazy, sexy, carefree side to her, but Sakura when she was quiet added another facet to her vibrant personality. When Sasuke stared at her, sleepy and resting on him, he was reminded of falling for her in the first place.

Her pink hair swirled around her perfect face like frosting on a delicious cake. Her tiny nose, poking gently into his chest, gave out tiny puffs of air every time she exhaled. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took. Sakura yawned loudly, and her pink lips popped as they parted.

Without her noticing, Sasuke softly placed his dark head of hair on top of Sakura's so he could listen to her breathing fuller and wound his arms around her back and waist. Feeling the new warmth, Sakura snuggled into him a little more. They slept together the entire way back to the hotel.

Itachi was forced to endure his pain in silence, not wanting to wake the couple up and face Sakura's wrath.  
_

Sakura hopped out of the car with the two boys when the limo pulled up to their hotel. She flipped her hair once, straightened her jacket, and went around to the trunk to grab her luggage.

"Sakura, are you coming with us?" asked Sasuke with a little too much hope on his face.

"You bet I am! After that energizing nap, I'm ready for a night full of fun at your hotel!" she shouted so loudly that random people checking into the hotel this late at night turned around to stare at her."

_I don't think her idea of 'fun' quite matches up with mine right now_, thought Itachi. _All I want to do is sleep. And Sasuke looks dead on his feet. _

But Itachi should have known that whenever Sakura and 'fun' were involved, Sasuke could stop being tired in an instant. The sudden change in Sasuke's formerly droopy personality scared Itachi; it was like Sasuke had just drank several large Red Bulls. Immediately after Sakura spoke, Sasuke's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and his brain seemed to recharge. "I'm game for anything Sakura. So what kind of 'fun' were you thinking of?"

_Well, crap. I promised Mom I'd look after him while we went to see Sakura._

"Actually Sasuke," Itachi spoke up, his face promising death if Sasuke didn't do as he ordered, "I was thinking it was kind of late and we should go to our room to get some sleep."

Sakura looked at Itachi, her face malicious. _I didn't even know she could make a face that scary._ "Well Itaccchii," (she could somehow drag his name out until it sounded scary and sexual) "I guess you don't have to come with us if you really don't want to. But I'm afraid Sasuke's sticking with me. We are gonna go have some 'fun time' at the bar in the hotel. It's more than fine if we're alone." She emphasized the word 'alone' with a puff of air and a slight fluttering of her eyes. "Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly like a little dog, his tongue nearly flying out of his mouth at the thought of 'fun time' with Sakura. And what could come out of it.

_Sakura will definitely rape my innocent little brother if she gets the chance. And if she gets Sasuke drunk enough, he will do practically anything. I have to help save him!_ Itachi was barely coherent in his thoughts at this point. _Well, maybe one drink will keep me awake long enough to help my foolish brother from the claws of that sex witch. _

Intensely glaring at Sakura and then at Sasuke, Itachi decided, "I'm definitely coming. I'm the only one of us who's actually allowed to drink."  
_

_This could be the worst choice I've ever made in my life._ Itachi bemoaned his existence. Not only were Sakura and Sasuke actually served alcohol, even though they were way underage, but the bartender didn't even seem to care that Sakura was currently force-feeding alcohol down Sasuke's throat. It was painful to watch.

Sakura's cheeks were pinker than normal, and her speech was a little slurred, but otherwise Itachi could hardly tell she had ingested any alcohol. He himself felt like shit, from being tired on top of everything else, and he was willing to bet an exhausted Sasuke felt the same way.

Or maybe not. Sasuke seemed pretty content with what he and Sakura were currently doing. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned away so he didn't have to watch the two frolicking across the bar. Leaving a roll of bills out on the table, he turned to the bartender. "I'm paying for those two wackos over there as well. Let 'em get as drunk as they want. I'm leaving now."

Not caring anymore if that was a completely horrible decision, Itachi ran to the elevators, his only thoughts concerning his warm, soft bed on the seventh floor.  
_

Sasuke staggered into the bathroom the next morning, clutching his head. _This hurts like hell. Why would I drink so much last night? Oh, right. Sakura_. Shaking his head bemusedly at the memory of his girlfriend shoving him drinks, Sasuke examined his hair in the mirror. Sexy bedhead- check. Face- still perfect. Clothes- still on. He unlocked the door to his room and headed to Sakura's room to wake her up. Miraculously, he had stumbled back to his own room last night, with enough sense to reject Sakura's offer to sleep with him.

_I'm glad I did. I want to sleep with her for the first time on a night I'm not shitfaced drunk. _

Tapping her door with a light expression on his face, Sasuke called, "Hey Sakura, I'm here bright and early..."

Pushing the door a little, he found it unlocked. _Strange- Sakura's usually paranoid about locking her doors at night. She always thinks perverts and kidnappers are out to get her and her hot body._ He opened the door...and found Itachi fast asleep in Sakura's bed, sheets wrapped around him. Sakura was stretched sideways, half on the floor and half on the bed.

Sasuke thought for a second and his hungover brain could only draw one conclusion.

"Itachi, WHAT THE FUCK?"


	3. The Morning After

EEEEEE I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in over a month! Life just caught up with me I guess, and so did the huge load of work I've had recently.

A note: This chapter contains more swearing than the others. So if you are easily offended, don't read :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

So, without further ado...

At the concert Chapter 3

Flashback

_Sasuke staggered into the bathroom the next morning, clutching his head. "This hurts like hell. Why would I drink so much last night? Oh, right. Sakura." Shaking his head bemusedly at the memory of his girlfriend shoving him drinks, Sasuke examined his hair in the mirror. Sexy bedhead- check. Face- still perfect. Clothes- still on. He unlocked the door to his room and headed to Sakura's room to wake her up. Miraculously, he had stumbled back to his own room last night, with enough sense to reject Sakura's offer to sleep with him. _

_"I'm glad I did. I want to sleep with her for the first time on a night I'm not shitfaced drunk."_

_Tapping her door with a light expression on his face, Sasuke called, "Hey Sakura, I'm here bright and early..."_

_Pushing the door a little, he found it unlocked. "Strange- Sakura's usually paranoid about locking her doors at night. She always thinks perverts and kidnappers are out to get her." He opened the door...and found Itachi fast asleep in Sakura's bed, sheets wrapped around him. Sakura was stretched sideways, half on the floor and half on the bed. Sasuke thought for a second and his hungover brain could only draw one conclusion._

_"Itachi, WHAT THE FUCK?!" _

_End flashback_

Itachi awoke with a splitting headache and bloodshot eyes.

flashback to the previous night

_Itachi staggered down the hallway. It was late, and he was ready to pass out. After drinking and watching Sakura molest Sasuke by the bar of the hotel for a few hours, he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed, wrap himself in warm covers, and sleep until noon. _

_Upon reaching the door to his room, Itachi rummaged through his pockets for his key. The hotel was old, and didnt use the keycard system. Pulling out the old, slightly scratched brass key, Itachi forced his jelly-like limbs to push the key into the lock. Once he had mustered up enough concentration to line the key up in its correct position, he found the door wouldn't open. "Come on. Give me a break."_

_Whipping out a shiny credit card from his back pocket, Itachi slid it through the crack in the hotel door between the lock and the wall. Hearing a successful click, Itachi bounded into the room and passed out upon entry into his bed. _

_Itachi was in such a deep REM state he didn't hear the loud, drunken giggles coming from the hallway directly outside the room as Sasuke and Sakura said good night to each other. After a few minutes, Sasuke successfully pried Sakura off his body (she had curled around him so tightly he couldn't breathe) and, using her room key, opened the door and shoved a still-hyper Sakura inside. _

_Sakura didn't even seem to notice that she was in her room. She staggered around, clutching the air for Sasuke, until she tripped over a pile of clothing on the floor and fell onto her bed. Sasuke, with his ear to the door, was satisfied that she wasn't going to vomit her guts out because of the sheer load of alcohol she had drank. He pulled out his own room key and journeyed down the hall, half asleep, to his own hotel room. _

_End flashback to the previous night _

Staring wearily at his surroundings, Itachi suddenly became fully awake when a hand reached over and slapped across his chest almost dazedly. "_Oh, shit. Please. I don't remember taking anybody back to my room last night, but I was really dizzy and my brain's kinda foggy..."_

Turning his head to the side, afraid of who he might find next to him, Itachi's eyes confusedly found pink hair. "_Hmmm. That color's really familiar. Do I know anyone with pink hair?_

The answer hit him as soon as he stared into a pair of startlingly familiar, stormy green eyes, which looked at him as though the person in question wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds.

_Shit. It's Sakura._

From the moment Sasuke opened the unlocked door to Sakura's room, he only wished he hadn't.

His great, role-model, slightly anti-social but incredibly gifted brother was sleeping. Beside Sasuke's gorgeous, amazing, rock star girlfriend.

It was only nine o'clock in the morning and Sasuke knew his entire day was ruined. And possibly his entire week too, until he sorted this mess out.

He hid behind the door to the bathroom, peeking through the crack between the door and the wall as his brother and his girlfriend woke up. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. Maybe Itachi would lean over and kiss Sakura, like he had undoubtedly done last night. Or maybe-

Sasuke's thoughts were broken off when he heard a long, almost girlish scream wrench from his brother's lips. With one look at Sakura's death-promising eyes, Itachi had been reduced to a little boy- who quickly regained his senses and glared back at Sakura.

"You little freak," Itachi hissed into Sakura's face, completely over his fear. "It's not enough to have my brother, now you have to take me when I'm drunk too?"

Sakura gaped openly at him, as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Well, excuse me for waking up in my own bed to find my BOYFRIEND'S PERVERT OF A BROTHER STARING AT ME!"

She leaned over and slapped his face hard, leaving a bright red handprint. Itachi's head was already bursting from his hangover, and now with added pain, screaming, and anger, Itachi didn't think he could survive the rest of the day. Sakura hadn't come close to finishing her tirade yet though. "You monster of a child molestor! I am underage, in fact! I can't consent to anything! So answer me! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

Now it was Itachi's turn to gape. "You're a real freak you know that Sakura? You probably tried to seduce me while I was asleep. You and your absolutely over the top crazy ideas. Of course, I would have resisted you if you had tried anything." As if struck by a sudden, horrifying thought, Itachi screamed and looked down. "Wait! Are my pants still on?"

Sakura amped up her death glare. "Why would I need to seduce you when I have Sasuke? You're like his carbon copy only with more defects!" She stuck out her tongue in Itachi's general direction.

From his hiding spot in the bathroom, Sasuke silently agreed with Sakura's words.

Itachi held his splitting head in between his hands and said, trying to be calm but failing miserably, "You ugly monkey, if you would just stop being a freaky bitch for two seconds of you goddamn life and looked around you would realize that-"

His words -"this is my freaking hotel room you stupid idiot"- died on his tongue when he looked around himself and noticed that, in fact, the room he was in was Sakura's hotel room.

"Well, this complicates things." Itachi thought to himself.

As Sakura continued to glare, knowing she was right, and Itachi rolled over a little to try and think, something sharp dug into his spine. "Ouch, damn it." He pulled a small piece of plastic from under his body- his credit card. Holding the card between two of his fingers, memories of last night suddenly rushed into his hungover brain. _The key not working. Using a credit card to jimmy the lock open. Climbing into bed and passing out. _

_"Well, shit. I broke and entered a minor's hotel room. Without realizing it though."_

And when Sakura leaned over to put her hands angrily around his throat (her violent temper needed to tone down a notch), the only words running through Itachi's head were, "_You can't get sent to jail for a mistake, right?"_

Sasuke couldn't hear anything anymore. The two had been yelling at each other seconds before, but now the room was silent. Sitting in heartwrenching nervousness over what the two could possibly be doing now- having another round, perhaps?- Sasuke leapt from his hiding place to find-

His girlfriend currently throttling Itachi and whispering quietly threats like, "You ever touch me again and I will kick you in the balls so hard before I strangle you that you will never have children," and similar death wishes.

Sasuke felt a strong surge of pride for his gutsy, angry, incredibly violent girlfriend, before he finally decided that Itachi was turning blue and would likely die in the next few minutes. And Sakura, even as angry as she was, probably didn't actually want to kill Itachi. Probably.

So to be safe, Sasuke pried Sakura gently off his brother and stared down at Itachi, who was gasping for air and massaging his neck.

Placing a struggling and kicking Sakura, whose hands were still grasping for Itachi's neck, on the floor, Sasuke asked her as calmly as he could, "Can you both please explain what happened last night?"

And Sasuke should have known better than to ask both of them to speak at once, because immediately his hungover ears were assaulted with cries of, "Sasuke, your brother's a pedo" and "Sasuke, don't listen to a word the freak says because she's got it all wrong".

Sasuke sighed once again, trying to block out Itachi and Sakura, who had long since given up trying to convince Sasuke who was right and who had gone back to arguing rather violently with each other. By the time the alarm clock and been chucked at Itachi's head and Sakura had been tied to the bed with the spare set of sheets, Sasuke decided it was time to stop spacing out and to interfere before one of them actually died this time around.

Sasuke the mediator looked directly at his girlfriend and said, "Sakura. Why don't you explain what you think happened." And while Sakura explained her side of the story, Sasuke had to suffer through Itachi's cacophony of "She's wrong" and "I didn't molest her".

Sighing heavily, Sasuke attempted to listen to Sakura's story. And when both she and Itachi had changed from interrupting each other to yelling at Sasuke, "Do you still really think I slept with that old "insert colorful insult here*? Do you honestly think I would stoop so low?" and then began to beg for Sasuke's forgiveness because they hadn't even done anything it was just a weird occurance and nothing had actually happened, Sasuke decided to forgive both of them.

Because, honestly, neither of them seemed like they had done anything wrong. And if they kept arguing, tempers would fly out of control and someone- possibly Sasuke himself- would end up dead.

"_Forgive and forget is probably the easiest way to move forward. At least I won't have to listen to this conversation any more_", Sasuke though to himself before he smiled at Itachi and winked at Sakura.

_  
And that's the end of what has become over time a slightly crack, very OOC fic. I know it makes no sense, but I had a ton of fun writing this last chapter.

Is Itachi a completely awesome person? YES. Is Sasuke a hopeless idiot? Sasuke hopelessly in love with Sakura? Sakura cool when she's violent? I happen to think so.

So yay! Thanks for waiting this long for the update, and please review!

Love, sparkleflower


End file.
